Me quieres Pero
by valkyria7
Summary: Cuatro años de vivir una amistad,siempre rodeados de risas, cariño y comprensión, todo perfecto y muy bello,hasta el momento cero peleas, cero discusiones y desentendimientos.Todo iba absolutamente bien hasta que llegó aquel hombre desde la lejana España.
1. ¿Me quieres? Pero

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación de Masami Kurumada, Ahora relajanse y disfruten del fic. _"cualquier parecido a tu realidad es pura coincidencia"_**

* * *

**¿Me quieres? Pero…**

Cuatro años de vivir una amistad, siempre rodeados de risas, cariño y comprensión, todo perfecto y muy bello, hasta el momento, cero peleas, cero discusiones y desentendimientos. Todo iba absolutamente bien hasta que… llegó el aquel hombre desde la lejana España.

Pues sí, se trataba de un tipo muy bien parecido, de tez clara, ojos verdes intensos y cabellos tan negros como la noche, muy profesional en sus deberes, dueño de una inmensa fortuna, un excelente partido para cualquiera que tuviera muy buen gusto y más de dos dedos de frente, con una personalidad avasalladora, capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga, "cualquier cosa" y esto ultimo era lo que realmente preocupaba el afligido y celoso corazón del santo de la doceava casa, sobretodo teniendo muy en cuenta que el excelentísimo Shura de capricornio siempre amo a quien desde hace mucho era un posible imposible para él, su cangrejito malicioso. Afrodita siempre fue correspondido, al punto de ser adorado tanto en cuerpo como en alma. No había nada que el cangrejito de sus sueños pudiera no hacer por ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Piscis.

Sí. El amor de Death era puro y sincero. Quién podría pensar que el santo más sanguinario de los doce dorados imprimiera tanta pasión y dulzura. Afrodita sabía que Death era muy especial y también sabía que era responsable de acabar con todos los sueños e ilusiones del cangrejito dorado, quien durante mucho tiempo vivió con la esperanza de lograr un lugar en su corazón sin darse cuenta que ya lo tenía ganado. Pese a ello el santo más hermoso de todos, siempre se empeñaba en mantenerse frío y distante ante detalles muy evidentes para sus otros compañeros, el orgullo de pensar que aún no nacía la persona destinada para él, animaba el rechazo para todo pretendiente sin excluir a Death Mask; quien por el contrario continuaba demostrando su afecto y cariño para con él.

Y era precisamente la persistencia, entusiasmo y pasión que imprimía en sus actos lo que gustaba al santo de la doceava casa, sin embargo, algo raro comenzó a suceder desde la llegada de capricornio, puesto que sus visitas ya no eran continuas, los detalles y atenciones dejaron de llegar al templo de piscis, las conversaciones y sonrisas silenciosas entre los nuevos "amigos" se dejaban entrever a la hora de la cena.

Cuando todos los doce santos que se hallaban presentes hacían comidilla de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se escuchaban numerosos rumores: "ya era hora Shura", "menos mal que apareciste, no quisiera ver a Death malgastar su juventud", "son tal para cual".

Si antes la costumbre del santo de cáncer era la de llevar a Afrodita hasta su casa no sin antes pasear con él por el santuario e invitarlo a contemplar la luna reflejada en el mar y recordarle que la belleza del escenario no tenía comparación con él, ahora era el santo de capricornio quien no perdía un segundo de su tiempo y rápidamente daba alcance al cangrejito que había cambiado de rutina y ahora no se acercaba más al más bello de los Santos de Athena, probablemente muy cansado por los desaires que recibía a menudo de él.

Tan rápido como cáncer y capricornio abandonaron la sala, se dejaban escuchar comentarios y bendiciones para la nueva historia que comenzaba, prontamente el rostro de Afrodita palidecía o ruborizaba, ya sea por tristeza o cólera, prontamente dejó de comer, mientras que el comensal de al lado lo miraba directamente a los ojos diciendo:

- "Si no haces algo pronto serás el único responsable de todo lo que pueda pasar con ellos dos".

- De que hablas. No existe nada entre ellos dos – se levantó de su asiento levantando el rostro y avivando la mirada, con absoluto orgullo observó a cada uno de los comensales y dibujando una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro abandonó el gran salón.

Llegó al templo de piscis conteniéndose a duras penas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de los actuales sentimientos de Death y lo único que le quedaba era mantener la compostura y como siempre su inquebrantable orgullo.

¿Sería posible? ¿Acaso Death lo había dejado de amar? ¿Acaso su querido cangrejito había decidido pasar con Shura de Capricornio el resto de sus días? Fue entonces cuando al solo imaginarlo de la mano del Santo de Capricornio dio rienda suelta la cólera contenida, destrozando todo a su paso y gritando:

- ¡Maldito cangrejo! Acaso crees que saliendo con él me causarás celos y saldré corriendo a buscarte…

- No lo creo, pero logró que acabaras con todo cuanto tenías en tu templo. - Una voz apagada se dejo escuchar, Afrodita observó detenidamente para todos los rincones del templo, sin hallar señales de vida alrededor suyo - ¿Quieres venganza? Cuenta conmigo – Todo en el templo era un caos, y entre aquellos escombros una mano se abrió paso, descubriendo así a un santo que había quedado atrapado dentro de la ira del Santo Pez.

- Milo de Escorpio ¡Que haces aquí! Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo.

- Descuida pececito, ahora aprecio la verdadera belleza.

- ¡Largo! – Afrodita buscaba algún objeto sin destruir para lanzarlo sin tener éxito.

- ¿Acaso no quieres de vuelta a Death? – enseguida el rostro del santo de piscis cambió de expresión, mientras, que el Santo de Escorpio continuaba aplicando su estrategia venenosa – Créeme, estás a tiempo de recuperarlo. Imagínate tomar nuevamente sus manos, ser nuevamente el centro de su vida, el motivo de sus desvelos, el dueño de su vida y corazón.

- Que quieres a cambio – respondió con la mirada fija y estudiada al santo de Escorpión quien le respondió inmediatamente y casi atropellando sus palabras.

- Al Mago de los Hielos.

- Trato hecho – Fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de dar paso a un pacto sagrado.

Ambos denotaron una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro. Quizás la idea de tener muy pronto a los seres que más amaban resultaba excitante, quizás el emendar faltas del pasado entusiasmaba aún más su pequeña y recién concebida travesura.

- Si queremos convencerlos debemos ensayar nuestra estrategia. Podemos comenzar desde ahora – la mirada maliciosa de Milo hizo que el santo de Piscis aclarara un futuro problema.

- Escucha bien Milo, te sigo el juego con el único propósito de recuperar a Death, a quien quiero es a Death y solo lo hago por Death ¿Quedó claro? No quiero malos entendidos, ni atribuciones que no deben darse a futuro.

- Entendido. No tengo problemas. Solo quiero a Camus.

- Buena respuesta, ahora retírate. Debo descansar. – El Santo de Escorpio repaso con la mirada la caótica situación del templo de Piscis y sonriendo atino a decir.

- Ya lo creo ¿dormirás en la bañera?- Afrodita cayó en cuenta de lo mal parado que había quedado su templo. Convencido de no volver a utilizar mas sus rosas pirañas, al menos no en un ataque de ira contra las cosas de su templo. Con la mirada encendida quedo en absoluto silencio. En tanto Milo continuo – Entendería si corres a pedir alojamiento a tu mejor amigo. Pero creo que en estos momentos debe estar muy ocupado con Shura. – Recibió entonces una mirada rencorosa en respuesta - Vamos. No me mires así, Siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas en mi templo. Además, piensa que Death lo vale – Terminando sus argumentos Milo procedió abrazar a Afrodita y guiarlo escaleras abajo rumbo a la casa de Escorpio.

Continuará…


	2. ¿Me quieres ? Pero Me detestas

**Y muchos alguna vez se preguntaron lo mismo... ¿por qué de pronto ese ser especial dejo** de enviar reviews.. cof, cof, ejem... digo, **de quererme?**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**¿Me quieres? Pero ... Me detestas**

Caminaban en dirección al templo de Escorpio, en el trayecto Milo no perdía la oportunidad de abrazar al pececillo dorado, recibiendo como respuesta empujones, codazos y la promesa de ser lanzado desde lo más alto del último templo.

Escaleras abajo e iluminados por la tenue luz de luna, se aproximaban a ellos, dos siluetas conocidas ¿De quienes se trataba? De nada más y nada menos los santos de Cáncer y Capricornio, quienes caminaban en dirección a la décima casa zodiacal. El silencio fue incómodo y por demás evidente, los ojos abiertos de par en par de los cuatro santos buscaban respuestas entre ellos. Shura se limitó a saludarlos haciendo un gesto con la mano e inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto, muy al contrario de Death Mask que se mantuvo completamente indiferente ante el pez y escorpión.

En toda la larga vida del santo de Piscis nunca había sucedido algo similar, ¿ahora su silencio resultaba ser un castigo? Siempre lo compartieron todo, siempre Death Mask estaba muy dispuesto en ayudarlo y en sacar una sonrisa cada que el pececito caía en alguna crisis de depresión ¿y ahora ya no quería dirigirle la palabra? Las piernas de Afrodita no respondían ante esa novedosa actitud, sintiendo que la mayor de sus pesadillas se tornaba en realidad; era evidente que el cangrejito ya no sentía lo mismo por él ¿O quizás se equivocaba?

Las fuerzas abandonaban sus piernas y poco a poco perdía la conciencia, en ese preciso momento sintió como los fuertes brazos de Milo rodeaban su frágil cuerpo y lejos de mandarlo muy lejos de él (valga la redundancia), Afrodita reaccionó correspondiendo al cálido abrazó. Sin siquiera darse cuenta que una pequeña lagrimilla rodaba por su fino rostro y sin percatarse de la ausencia del santo de cáncer. ¡Ay! cómo deseaba tener la posibilidad de retroceder el tiempo.

En ese momento tomó conciencia de lo estúpido, inútil e intrascendente que puede resultar el orgullo en la vida de un ser humano. Fue muy tonto al pensar que nadie merecía su cariño. Como resultado, Death Mask se fue sin siquiera despedirse, ahora ya no se interesa más por él.

El santo más bello de todos no debe derramar ni una sola lágrima – escuchó del hermoso y travieso santo de escorpión que trataba de consolarlo – siempre obtengo lo que quiero y si el señor de los hielos es mío, tuyo será el amo de la muerte.

¿Hades? – respondió Afrodita aún con la mirada perdida.

¡Por Athena! Hablo del inadaptado de Death. Siempre me pregunté qué le viste – dijo Milo con falso fastidio sacando una sonrisa al santo de piscis.

Un sonido interrumpió la aparente paz. Aioros de Sagitario quien se mostraba notablemente enojado sin dar razón alguna pasó sin siquiera saludarlos, azotando la enorme puerta de su templo.

¿Es impresión mía o la luna está causando estragos en el santuario? – preguntó asombrado Afrodita ante la actitud nada habitual de Aioros.

Querido amigo siento desilusionarte, pero particularmente con o sin luna suelo controlar cada una de mis actitudes. Además soy muy fiel a Camus.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar nuevamente. Afrodita notablemente confundido, con el entrecejo junto no se explicaba que trataba de afirmar el escorpión y decidió seguir bajando.

Bien, ya llegamos – habló Milo dando paso a su invitado dentro del templo de Escorpio - Afrodita puedes ponerte cómodo. Tomaré un baño. Regreso en un segundo.

El templo del santo escorpión era verdaderamente imponente y lujoso, derrochando la sensualidad propia del dueño de hogar. La luz tenue y roja de la habitación, la amplia y exquisita cama de satín y la preciosa armadura de escorpió que reflejaba su silueta en la pared, parecía tener a Afrodita como una víctima del enorme y poderoso animal.

Milo, ¿tienes algo con que pueda dormir? – preguntó el santo de Piscis en voz alta recibiendo como respuesta la apagada voz de escorpio que respondía desde el cuarto de baño.

Sí. Puedes ponerte algo del primer cajón. Es todo tuyo.

Lo siento, terminé con toda mi ropa. Pero… mañana saldré de compras. Será parte de mi terapia – Afrodita observó dos muebles exquisitamente tallados, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el primer cajón de uno de ellos.

Pero… ¡Que demonios! – fue lo que Milo escuchó aún dentro del baño. Apresurándose a salir inmediatamente, atando una nivea e inmaculada toalla blanca en su muy bien formado abdomen, encontrando a Afrodita asustado y tratando de descifrar el uso correcto de la diminuta prenda de cuero negro, llena de delgadísimas correas que traía en una mano, mientras que en la otra sujetaba un objeto muy parecido a unas esposas. La boquita dibujada circularmente en el rostro de Afrodita hizo sentir al escorpión como un completo sátiro, pervertido habitante de la era del mito.

De pronto ambos sintieron como la temperatura descendía cada vez más y más. Es raro que eso ocurra en verano se preguntaron con la mirada y de pronto la oscuridad asomó los ojos de Milo, quien dejó de sujetar la toalla corriendo escaleras arriba tratando de dar alcance al santo de acuario que había visto la escena y que muy probablemente había confundido las cosas.

Tarde fue su reacción. Maldijo el momento en el que de buena manera accedió a guardar los juguetes de uno compañeros dorados.

¡Camus espera! – gritó desesperadamente despertando a todo el santuario. – Camus, no pienses mal. ¡No mal interpretes! – La figura de Camus entró rápidamente al templo de Sagitario y pronto se vio a Aioros parado en frente de su morada.

Aioros déjame pasar – Sagitario no respondió. Se mantuvo en silencio y dirigió la mirada a la parte baja del cuerpo de Milo. Haciendo que escorpio se diera cuenta que andaba tal y como dios lo trajo al mundo, en tanto Afrodita corría detrás con la toalla y la prenda de cuero en manos aún así Milo imploró – Déjame pasar. Debo alcanzar a Camus.

Pobre infeliz, ¿crees que la vida solo gira en torno a ti?

Pero que...

Eres un egoísta. No solo haces sufrir a Camus, sino también… ¡Púdrete Milo! – cerró la puerta del templo con tal violencia que el escorpión sintió como el viento le estampaba una muy merecida bofetada.

¿Yo hago sufrir a Camus?

El santo de piscis muy preocupado subió lentamente por las últimas gradas encontrando a Milo con la cabeza inclinada en la puerta. En silencio se acercó a él y trató de cubrirlo muy cuidadosamente con la toalla sin tener éxito en el intento, puesto que repentinamente el escorpión lo abrazó de manera efusiva hundiendo su quijada en el hombro de Afrodita, dejándolo absorto. Varios segundos después correspondía a su abrazo al imaginarse lo que él sentiría si se encontrara en la misma situación. Gracias a Athena no corrió con la misma suerte y agradeció a todos los dioses. El silencio nuevamente fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta y solo Zeus sabe porqué las ironías del destino juegan y hacen lo que quieren con sus protagonistas. La silueta del orgulloso santo de cáncer se hizo presente, su mirada fría, más fría que el mismo Camus provocando que Afrodita se congelara. Death los miró de la cabeza a los pies analizando la situación, levantó el cuello, agitó con fuerza su capa y pasó de largo. Uno a uno el sonido de las botas de oro y la silueta que se alejaba traían a la mente de Afrodita los recuerdos de cuando eran niños

Santuario de Atenas (Dieciocho años atrás)

Un poco más. Solo debo llegar un poco más – se escuchaba del pequeño Afrodita que se encontraba subiendo lo más alto de un gigantesco árbol, pronto los maullidos de un gatito conjuntamente con los gritos de un desesperado Shaka se dejaron escuchar.

¡Detente Afrodita! ¡Su santidad se enojará conmigo si algo te llegara a pasar!

Ya casi…Ya casi ¡Ya lo…. – la rama más alta del árbol cedió ante el peso quebrándose sin piedad. Tanto el cuerpo de Afrodita como el del gatito caían a la par, sin embargo ambos desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Cayendo violentamente sobre un aspirante a santo para nada amigable, puesto que se trataba del hombre más sanguinario y cruel de todo el santuario. Un gigante de cabellos plateados llamado Yagui que tenía fama de asesino y que disfrutaba viendo el dolor dibujado en los rostros de las personas, sobretodo si esos rostros eran muy bonitos. Solo en cuestión de segundos ya tenía el cuerpo del pequeño entre sus brazos, gozando al escucharlo gritar y sintiendo cada uno de sus frágiles huesitos. De pronto un golpe seco dejó inconsciente al gigante y sintió como los enormes brazos dejaron de presionarlo, cayendo de cuenta nueva y siendo tele transportado nuevamente como por arte de magia.

¡Afrodita! ¡Afrodita! Por Athena dime algo – sacudía Shaka notablemente preocupado

El gato murió – se escuchó débilmente de Afrodita, que cubriéndose el rostro con sus manitas se echó a llorar – murió aplastado ¡Que horrible!

Lo siento, yo tuve la culpa – interrumpió con gran pesar y tristeza un niño de cabellos lilas y ojos verdes - Te tele transporté para que no te pasara nada, pero… pero…

¿Quién eres?

Se llama Mu y vino de muy lejos – Shaka contestó apresuradamente exhibiendo esta vez la belleza de sus ojos cual lagunas verde azuladas – Aún siento la presencia del minino. No ha muerto. De eso estoy seguro.

Entonces… ¿Dónde está? – respondió el pequeño Afrodita limpiándose la carita con el revés de su mano – ¿Tú me salvaste del gigante? –termino preguntando al recién llegado.

No fui yo. Fue aquel niño – dijo Mu señalando a un pequeño de cabellos azules que se encontraba sentado sobre el desvanecido gigante y jugaba con el desaparecido gato.

¡El gato! – sonrió Afrodita con los ojos llenos de esperanza y corrió hacia ellos – Gracias por salvarlo y también… salvarme – musitó al final.

Death Mask lo miró por unos segundos, para luego cambiar de actitud violentamente y respondió:

No lo hice por ti. Ese sujeto no me agradaba – se puso en pie y caminó sin voltear la mirada.

Espera quiero agradecerte de alguna manera – se escuchó de Afrodita.

No es necesario – continuó caminando

Espera…

Ya te dije que no es necesario. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero recuerda que no lo hice por ti.

Espera… ¡Detente! - Death Mask detuvo su paso listo para darle a entender que acabó con su paciencia cuando escuchó a Afrodita en tono bajito– ¿me podrías devolver el gato?

¿Gato? Cuál… Yo no me lo llevo, el me sigue. Y cuando menos podrías ponerle un nombre niñita.

Para tu información no soy una niñita. Tengo un nombre, me llamo Afrodita. – Death sonrió de costado y continuó su camino - ¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes como se llama? - preguntó al pequeño Mu.

No lo sé – contestó haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados - En realidad nadie sabe cual es su nombre. Solo dicen que viene de Sicilia.

El sonido de los pasos acompasados de Death Mask parecía confirmar el adiós eterno para el santo de Piscis.

Continuará…

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, no importa si son tomatasos, críticas,halagos, mejor si son halagos y demás. Estoy viendo Frankenstein y no me siento inspirada . Es más, deprimida es la palabra. Ayer escuche música hasta tarde, dormí a las 4 Am con intención de levantarme a las 6 y estudiar para mi examen laboral... ¡que caray! este no es mi diario... Disfruten con el fic .**


End file.
